Cupcakes
by CompletelyMunkedUp
Summary: WARNING, CHARACTER DEATH. Just a little Theonore oneshot, quite sad with a happy ending. Please read. RATED T FOR CHARACTER DEATH.


**Im back with a depressing story, (and the crowd goes wild!)**

**Yeah, no. So, basically, after seeing an episode of MasterChef (about two years ago) I go teh idea for this, because there was a chick on it who... basically, is in Ellie's shoes for this story. I dont know if the story was real or for TV (and personally, its not something i stay up at night worrying about) but it gave me this idea. So go! Read!**

**Also, I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, MASTERCHEF, TIFFANY'S, BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S OR PANCAKES AND WAFFLES. I only own the way the words are written, this laptop and Brian, Oscar, Maybelle, Alice and the name of the restaurant.**

* * *

"Theodore Seville was a great man, whether some consider him to have even aged enough to be a man," the vicar spoke solemn tone, but held his head high. "And, it is so very sad to see him pass at such a young age…"

Eleanor didn't cry. She had to be strong, for Teddy.

"Lord," the priest continued, looking up into the cold November sky, "Lord above us please bless this poor boys soul, as he deserves more than any of us to be a part of your kingdom of Heaven!"

Ellie looked over at Alvin and Simon, who were trying as hard as they could to keep composed. They weren't doing very well, but no one could blame them. Now the brothers were just twins, no triplet to complete the trio.

Without Teddy there was no one to cook for the Seville's, and no one for Eleanor to cook with. No drummer for the band, unless you counted Alvin breaking the skins by bashing Theo's drums out of time, or the simple jazz beat Simon had learnt three years ago. Without Theodore, there was no one to make playful fun of, no one to lift their spirits with a hint of childish innocence (even though Teddy wasn't as innocent as he was when the gang was only eight years old).

Eleanor grabbed Jeanette's hand tightly, unable to look at the pile of dirt that buried Theodore that was before her.

Sixteen years old, he was. Sixteen years he had lived. Only sixteen.

The sixteen years he had lived had nothing on the forever he would be gone.

* * *

"_Theo, come on!" Alvin whined, making an overly bored expression on his face as he leaned out of the passenger seat window. Theodore smirked and rolled his eyes as he pushed the front door open with his butt, careful not to drop the cake he held on a platter with his hands._

"_For Pete's sake, Alvin," Theodore chuckled, careful to watch his feet as he walked down the steps of the house and into the car, "Would you calm down?"_

_Alvin groaned a 'finally' when Theo pulled his seat belt on and their adoptive father, Dave, started the car and drove off down the road._

_The three were going for Alvin's driving test, dropping Theodore off at a bake sale to meet with Eleanor on the way. Simon was staying at home, as he had a chemistry project that need constant attention, and he 'didn't want to watch the driving instructor have a heart attack and/or be killed within the first five seconds'._

_Alvin was practically bouncing in his seat, and Dave began to wonder if it was good idea to allow him to get his license. _

_Theodore couldn't help but laugh at his older brother._

_Both Theo and Simon decided to wait until studies were over to get their licenses, but Alvin had been waiting almost his whole life to be able to drive, and didn't care for his studies anyway._

_Dave bid Theo a goodbye as he dropped the green clad chipmunk off at a small park, where tables were set up on the grass and cakes and pastries were sitting at said tables. _

_It was unseasonably warm for November, and the sun would only last for a day or two. The planners of the bake sale had thought through this and decided at the last minute to take advantage of the warm weather, moving the bake sale outside. Theodore would embrace the warmth and dance in it if it weren't for the fact that that would look stupid and he was holding a very precious cake._

_Theodore smiled as he saw Eleanor standing at a table of her own, waving the chipmunk over._

"_Hey, Teddy," she greeted him once he had made his way over there and placed the cake down. "What did you make for today?" she asked, peering at the cake._

_It was a fine cake, and extraordinary one. It was a simple carrot cake, but had been frosted in the most superb cream cheese icing, covering the entire surface, not just the top. It also had little swirls of the frosting dotted around the sides that would surely sink in the heat of the day if they weren't eaten. But it was still beautiful. The cake was moist, but not too moist, and certainly not too dry. It was a perfect cake, and Eleanor marveled at its simplicity._

"_What have you got there?" Theo frowned at the platter with a frosted glass cloche sitting over it. Eleanor smiled._

"_I had been working on these for three hours before I got here," she sighed, and lifted up the dish lid. Theo's eyes widened. _

_Sitting on the platter were an array of cupcakes, all intricately and delicately decorated. One had fairy wings painted onto it in icing, intricate and beautiful. Another had an adorable panda bear on it, cute and lovable. The list went on of the many thing iced onto these cupcakes._

_And then Theo found his._

_Eleanor held in her hands a little cupcake, iced in a grass green colour, with 'Theo' written on it in cursive. The cupcake was chocolate flavored, Theodore's favorite. Of course, sitting on the table was a vanilla cupcake with the same icing, only a yellow 'E' was written on the green icing._

_Theo smiled at Eleanor, and took the cupcake. "You made one just for me?" he asked, half in shock. Ellie smiled._

"_Well, yeah," she said in a 'duh' tone, "Why wouldn't I?"_

_Theodore suddenly looked up, remembering something. "Crap," he cursed. "Sorry, Ellie, I gotta duck out for a minute. I forgot to grab something, Ill be right back, I promise," he smiled, and Eleanor noticed it was the exact same smile Alvin used to charm his way out of trouble with Brittany._

_Theo carefully looked both ways as he ran across the street to the little general store, making sure Eleanor wasn't looking when he ducked inside. _

"_Shit, shit, shit…" he swore, making his way to the little stall that held flowers. "Oh God, its our one-week-iversary…" he muttered, looking through all of the flowers frantically to find some that were special. "Girls love these little things, I can't stuff this up…" Theodore looked up in epiphany._

"_Oh God, Simon was right… I am turning into Alvin…"_

_He spotted a small bouquet of white and yellow roses, and picked them quickly, paying for them as quickly as possible before ducking out of the store and pretending like he had purposefully left them somewhere tucked away for Eleanor._

_He ducked back across the street and met Ellie back up at the bake sale, giving her the flowers, to which she raised an eyebrow._

"_What's his for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Theodore smiled, knowing this was a test._

"_Its been a week since we got together!" he exclaimed, and when he was met with just a blinked and hands on the hips his smile fell a little. "Right? That's what the cupcakes you made were for… right?"_

_Ellie chuckled and slapped a gentle hand on his back. "That's tomorrow, Teddy. The cupcakes are because I love you."_

_Theo's smile fell right off his face but he brought it back up again, "I know, that's why I brought these to you today, coz I wont see you tomorrow!"_

_Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Firstly, you will see me tomorrow, because we're having a whole day together while our families are out,"_

_Theodore winced and cursed inwardly many, many times. _

"_Secondly," Eleanor continued, walking up to him, "I really don't care about this one-week-iversary stuff." Theodore laughed._

"_Well, that's good," he joked._

_The day was eventually over, and the couple walked home, carrying empty plates and cloches. And that was when it happened._

* * *

_Alvin bounced up and down in his seat. He had received his license and was driving home. The car in front of them was an L plate car, with a driver's ed teacher in the passenger seat. Alvin began to get bored after a while, and wondered just how much worse the car in front of him could get. Yes, Alvin was reckless and itched to drive fifty-miles over the speed limit, but at least he didn't constantly stop and start and swerve all over the road. Alvin, amazingly enough, could drive sensibly and properly. When he wanted to._

_But that was beside the point. The real point was, he was bored, frustrated with the driver in front of him, and unable to overtake._

_Alvin groaned loudly and expressed these thoughts to Dave, who really was more focused on getting Alvin to focus on the road. It was silent fro a while, until Alvin looked up out of the windscreen. _

"_Is that Theo and Ellie?" he asked. Dave peered closer too, and muttered,_

"_Yeah, looks like it…"_

_The two watched as Theo stepped backwards onto the road, still looking at Ellie on the curb. Alvin's eyes flicked to the car in front of him and he smashed onto the brakes, screeching to an abrupt halt and watching in horror as the car in front screeched to an abrupt halt over the top of his youngest brother._

* * *

Eleanor watched as everyone at the funeral walked away, the service now over. Ever since the accident she had dreamed nightmares of the screeching brakes, the bone crunching under tires and both Alvin's voice and her own screaming out Theodore's name. She dreamed of the blood and the mangled body, the faces of both Seville and Miller families when everyone else found out what happened.

Every night since the accident this is what she saw in her dreams.

Except last night.

Eleanor thought that considering the funeral was the next day, she would have the most horrible or upsetting nightmare yet. Instead, it was her happiest dream in her entire life.

She saw the cupcakes she made for herself and Theodore.

That's all she saw, the entire dream. And she awoke crying.

Eleanor walked away from the funeral service and looked up at the darkened sky, saying goodbye to her Theodore one last time. As she walked, a flashback danced across her mind.

* * *

"_Y'know, one day we'll have our own restaurant!" Theo called out from the kitchen as he scrubbed a plate. Theodore and Eleanor were in the restaurant they worked in. It was after hours and they were the only two there. Eleanor smiled as she lifted a chair onto a freshly cleaned table._

"_You mean one where we get a decent pay?" she hollered, so that Theo could hear her in the kitchen. In said kitchen, Theodore chuckled._

"_Yeah, that one!" he called back._

_Eleanor put down her cloth and walked between the empty tables to the kitchen, not bothering to be sneaky as her shoes made a loud noise on the linoleum floor. The blonde chipette wrapped her arms around Theo's shoulders from behind and leaned up to kiss his cheek._

"_You're lucky you at least get to cook," Eleanor complained as she began to put dishes away, "I have to run around taking rich snobs orders. '_Miss Miller, we're ready to order! Where is our food? Can I please speak to the manager?'_" Ellie put on a nasally voice to imitate her customers. Theo scoffed._

"_Hey, I'm the one who has to make those orders. _'Seville! Galette des Rois! Pronto!'_" Theodore frowned and shook his head as he imitated the sous chef. Eleanor laughed._

"_Ga-what?" she didn't even bother to try and repeat the French Theodore had managed to say. Theodore smiled fondly._

"_I'm serious, though. We can open up our own restaurant or even just a small café, and we'll call it Breakfast at Ellie's," Theodore gestured with his hands as if the vision was right before him. Eleanor laughed._

"_Really? That's just a spin-off of Breakfast at Tiffany's…" she muttered as she put away more dishes._

"_Exactly! That's what makes it special!" he exclaimed. "And because it has your name in it."_

_The two kissed, Eleanor getting her hair wet with the soap suds off Theodore's hands._

* * *

As Eleanor's flashback ended, she stopped in her tracks, staring at her feet. She had to carry Theodore's dream.

The blonde ran home and started to draw up plans and designs, while also working out how much money it would probably take. She sat up almost all night, falling asleep on her papers and pencils. Jeanette came in the next morning to wake her up, and stopped in shock at seeing her baby sister asleep on papers on her desk. This was a predicament Jeanette herself was usually in.

The brunette carefully woke Eleanor up, and the blonde jumped and groaned when she realized she had fallen asleep halfway through her designing. Eleanor was coaxed out of her seat and away from her desk by the alluring of pancakes and bacon that she would have to cook. The main reason she got up was because Jeanette reminded her that if Eleanor didn't get up and cook them, Brittany would get impatient and try I herself.

Eleanor raced downstairs to save her kitchen.

Brittany, in reality hadn't even gotten up yet, but the thought of the pink clad chipette attempting to cook had scared the snot out of Eleanor, and it came as a relief to find that Brittany was not awake.

Eleanor got to getting her ingredients for pancakes, Jeanette sitting on one of the stools on the other side of the bench watching her.

"So," the brunette struck up a conversation, "What were you working on last night?"

Eleanor grew somber. "Just a personal project of mine."

Jeanette raised a skeptical eyebrow but let the subject drop and the two spoke of various other things until 'Sleeping Beauty' awoke. Eleanor didn't stop thinking about the restaurant that whole day.

* * *

Eleanor stood out the front of the empty building she had bought with the money borrowed, earned and saved from the last three years. Now that she was nineteen, she was legally allowed to buy her own place and with a bit of redecoration she could turn this place into a brand new and kick-ass restaurant.

She smiled fondly at the dusty and dirty building and stepped inside, ready to clean the place up.

* * *

"Order up!" Maybelle called out and a young boy, namely Oscar, took the plate of cupcakes from her and turned on his heel, heading straight towards table seven, of the restaurant he now worked at called "Teddy's Kitchen". At said table seven was his boss with her twin niece and nephew, who had just turned fifteen.

"Ms. Millers, how are you this afternoon?" Oscar asked with his signature killer smile. Eleanor looked up at him from under her hat and smiled.

"I'm very well, how are you Oscar?" she asked him warmly. Oscar looked up and turned his head to the couple at another table and made a face.

"Busy. But well, thank you," he said quickly as he jogged to the table beckoning him. Eleanor smiled at him. He was a very nice boy, and was probably the reason for most of the restaurants regular female customers.

Alice, her niece, was also staring after the boy, but not in the exact same way her aunt was. Eleanor frowned and followed the girl's point of focus and found herself looking at Oscar's behind.

"Alice. If you keep staring at guys asses Ill show you a picture of your fathers butt," Eleanor warned. Alice quickly turned back in her seat and stared at the table, looking like she was about to be sick. Brian, Alice's twin brother laughed at the young girl. Eleanor rolled her eyes.

The twins bickered on, but Eleanor barely noticed, as she was staring at the front of the restaurant, right at the doors.

She could see the faint image of her teenage self walking through the front doors with Theodore, ordering the cupcakes and sitting at a table, laughing about anything and everything, from the weatherman to the colour of Theodore's hair.

Eleanor felt her eyes fill with hot tears and quickly blinked them back and looked down at the plate in front of her.

A freshly made cupcake stared back up at her, the icing green like Theodore's cupcake she baked all those years ago.

A single tear fell from her eyelashes as she looked up to the ceiling. "Ill meet you there, Teddy," she whispered. She could almost hear his sweet laughter as her love patiently waited in Heaven for her.

* * *

**As Leashka says: DEAR GOD THE FEELS. Hehe... have a problem for killing people in my fanfictions... I really big problem... But its okay, coz i give happy endings! Yay! So, tell me if you liked it or not, and... read Confiding and The Way She Loves Me.**


End file.
